A new world
by bunnywright797
Summary: Jack and his friend Rin get some tickets to go to japan. Him being the lovable person he is he somehow open a portal to a new world.


This _ means your male name

Your best friend is one of my OCS let's git it lets go( hope you get the two references)

With you*

"Hey guess what I'm doing!" Your friend Rin said as she walked into your room."

"Umm…Ummm..I got this…..Oh I know your coming to tell me that you are actually a witch and you need my help to save your long lost brother who was took from your parents when you were babies.

You always thought he was kidnapped by one of your family enemies but you find out that it was your aunt who took him because she lost her son in a fire and erased his memory to that you guys are his enemy and he must defeat you to become the rightful ruler of you magical kingdom."

You said in one breath." What no….And I told you that, that was a secret, and that you not supposed to say out loud to our viewers.

"Oh right." He looks over to the screen that came out of no where, leaned in and said you heard nothing.

Mystery voice- back to the story dude.

\- I'm sorry…..wait who are you mystery dude..or…ette?

Mystery voice-I will tell you later(ps, I'm a dudeette)

\- okay thanks.

Rin-Were you talking to author-chan again - HEY AUTHOR-CHAN I CANT SEE YOU BUT CAN YOU SEE ME?

AUTHOR-CHAN- may you please stop breaking the fourth wall Rin."

Rin-okay

~Anyway back to the story~

"No I'm going to Japan and I have one extra ticket soooo I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Wait…I can go to the birth place of anime and manga….And all expensives are paid for?

"Yep,all you need to do is pack up and get up tomorrow at 3am, but you will probably be watching anime all night to day since it's Friday." She said smirking.

"I will not I will watch a educational tv show that just might have me crying because I found out in the episode that Chani was in the hospital the whole time and he was just an angel to Min Ah."

"That episode when they showed that he was a forgotten victim in the car crash and when they showed him in the hospital then him walking into the school building and then waving at her."

"I made me cry manly tears for a while.

Then I started to cry again because it was the last episode of the show, I mean just,…ダムミット" you yelled as you stood up.

"Yea, but did you see that really educational tv show episodes when they finally showed Eun-jae's history on that she thought she killed her father but turned out she didn't and that she also got a boyfriend, and that all that Ji-won said when she said she could see ghosts was a lie and she only told it because she was drunk and wanted to have fun with them."

You started to smile and said "yea and when that old man tried to kill I-na because she killed his daughter, when the land was caught on fire and everybody was thrown into the water and the little girl pushed her off the basket that keep the afloat and made and sink and drown to death when the girl tried to use her to help pull her self up so she could breathe but she kicked her off but kept her bracelet.

Ye-eun broke up with that guy after he abused her in gave her hand-me-down gifts while she spent all of her hard earned money on him and took forever to delete all of the photos, that was hilarious.

What about Jin-Myung she had all that boy trouble because was focused on her work and as soon as she got the man of her dreams she left the country.

Also her mother killed her brother and was sent to jail." " Yea but she did have a good reason to leave she had got a great job opportunity to help support herself and him." "I know but its still said that the season is over."

" Hey you have to stay over now because we have to get back to watching "THE DEVIL IS A PART-TIMER" "I know so let's get started it's only-" she looked at her phone "9:54" she said smiling.

ダムミット = Dammit

I'm sorry if it's short I will try to make it longer and also I'm only going to say this once: I DONT OWN ANY HETALIA OR OTHER SHOWS I MENTIONED IN THIS LITTLE SEGMENT.

PS. I throw a lot of spoliers in here to some of my favorite Korean shows and animes.


End file.
